<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Public Eye by HerGambitandSwanSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184730">In the Public Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGambitandSwanSong/pseuds/HerGambitandSwanSong'>HerGambitandSwanSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Past Child Abuse, Permanent Injury, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Umbrella Academy Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGambitandSwanSong/pseuds/HerGambitandSwanSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Five reunited with his family, he realized two things:</p><p>1. Stopping the Apocalypse would be a lot harder than he thought </p><p>2. None of his siblings wanted to talk about a certain Number Two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Return in the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got two fics on Diego going on. Why? Cause he fucking slaps. </p><p>This fic will deal heavily with abandonment issues, grieving and the different ways people approach disability (for the better and worse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five is exhausted after jumping through time and space, is a literal child again due to said jumping, and is craving a marshmallow sandwich.</p><p>Naturally, he heads to the kitchen. </p><p>Why? Well as far as he’s concerned the apocalypse will happen in the next few days and this might be the one and only chance left at eating his favorite food. Call it a last meal if you will. The last moments of pleasure and bodily satisfaction before being brought to death as all the good killers have before him.</p><p>It’s the audience however that he has seemingly gathered which makes his last meal rather underwhelming and bothersome to be quite frank. Owlish eyes stare at him in a mixture of absolute confusion and disbelief, borrowing holes into him like he’s a flying monkey bringing news of the next messiah.</p><p>Despite the overarching worry of the literal apocalypse boring weight on Five’s shoulders and his siblings constant questions, there is a small part that revels in the comforting notion that he has finally reunited with his family, regardless of the circumstances. After decades and decades of isolation and corporate slavery even more desolate and cold then trudging through a post-apocalyptic dystopia, Five could appreciate the presence of people he had experienced real emotional connections with once years ago. Sure, they were older, probably a lot dumber, and looked different from the people he had experienced those memories with, but so was he in some sense of the fashion.</p><p>Through the effortless explanation of his arrival that still doesn’t seem to register in his siblings’ minds, Five looks up from the marshmallow masterpiece making his mouth water, hesitating for a moment as a perturbing recall of information comes to him. Aside from himself, there was only four siblings sitting around him. His family was much smaller than he dreamed it would be when he came back.</p><p>“I read what happened to Ben in your book, Vanya.” He started, tone soft in respect for his passed brother. The siblings’ eyes all fell on Vanya, turning hard with a sort of bitterness. There was something he had missed in his decades gone, a fallout between all his brothers and sisters. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”</p><p>Klaus looked off towards the corner, raising a brow at nothing. He looked doped up on drugs, no doubt going through a hallucination trip.</p><p>He knew about Ben’s death through his sister’s book, yet there was still one sibling missing in the equation. One that no matter how hard he looked throughout the years found nothing on. He had disappeared from every source passed their childhood years like a memory on the brink of Deja vu.</p><p>“What about Diego,” Five asked curious. “Where is he?”</p><p>A silence fell across the room, stifled on their faces with reluctance and discomfiture. Five sensed that none of his siblings wanted to mention the absent one.</p><p>“Well?” Five pressed impatiently. He didn’t have all day and frankly his siblings’ childish nonsense of saying nothing wasn’t going to work with him. “Is he alive?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Vanya of all people spoke up, voice breathy and weak. “He’s okay.”</p><p>Once again, the answer vague, if not even answered to begin with. “Then, where is he? Dad’s dead, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He didn’t want to come to the funeral.” Luther grunted sharply, face darkening as he got up. Allison shot him a look of disapproval, before turning and rolling her eyes. This family was completely broken apart, even more so since he was there last decades ago, Five noted.</p><p>Klaus let out a short chuckle, the back of his hand resting against his chin. “More like dear old dad told him not to. You know how dad was, so stoic… and stiff.”</p><p>“He might show up.” Vanya said quietly.</p><p>Five frowned annoyed, “Did they have a falling out?”</p><p>Diego had always been a hotheaded intense kid growing up, one prone to outbursts and fits of rebellion. It wouldn’t have surprised Five to guess that during their later years, Diego had finally snapped on their father for his cold beliefs and the militaristic lifestyle he had forced on them. Their father had probably snapped back with a similar ferocity that led to Diego’s absence now.</p><p>“Sorta,” Allison drawled, and Five rolled his eyes, no longer feeling the craving for his marshmallow sandwich, rather a craving for peace away from these buffoons.</p><p>“Well, instead of playing this stupid game where you never answer my questions, you can tell me where he is and I’ll ask him myself- that is, if you can handle that.”</p><p>He was met with blank stares or averted eyes. Times like these really made Five feel as the world was not worth trying to save.</p><p>“I’ll go ask Pogo then.” He muttered, grabbing his sandwich and jumping.</p><p>After asking Pogo and finally receiving the bare minimum of answers, Five had received Diego’s location, mildly surprised that he still lived within city limits.  Now that he knew Diego was alive, he could try to contain every unknown that could have led to the apocalypse. When he had jumped forward in time all those years back, he had only seen Luther, Klaus, Allison, and that glass eye. Both Vanya and Diego were missing, although he wasn’t too surprised with his sister’s absence due to her lack of power. Diego, regardless of a power or not, would have still tried to insert himself into the situation if it meant saving people. Therefore, much like the origin of the eye, Diego was still a vital factor in understanding what caused the end of the world.</p><p>However, that would have to wait. Five had a funeral to attend and some clothes to find.</p><p>As to be expected with his emotional stunted family, the funeral went as well as any disaster would. His father’s ashes fell unceremoniously into a pile on the floor, not a single breeze to carry even the smallest of particles away. Quite fitting to be honest for a cynical man of logic to not be taken away towards freedom in an event solely created by humans to satisfy their affectivity. Pogo made a speech, Luther ever the epitome of Stockholm praised their father’s achievements, barricading the real thoughts true of his unconscious behind thick bars welded by the one he spoke about, and Klaus smoked a joint.</p><p>Five didn’t stick around for long. Time was of the essence and there would be many more funerals to attend if he didn’t get to work. He did however make a few pitstops, some more unfortunate and painful then the rest, but worth the cup of coffee that came with it. After talking with Vanya to fill in some gaps, Five found himself staring at the sight in front of him in a mixture of bewilderment and incredulity. It was the middle of the night and there weren’t many streetlights out to illuminate the scene, but the quaint two-story house with a front porch in the middle of suburbia was definitely not what he had expected. On the porch was two blue deck chairs, bright enough to recognize in the dark and a similarly intense red door with an intercom right beside.</p><p>Five couldn’t imagine Diego living like this. He was too intense and brooding- too ready to live in a dumpster downtown if it meant convenience in saving people. Things have baffled him before though, and he wasn’t exempt from being surprised. Diego would just have to forgive him for barging in rather than knocking, but family was always the exception.</p><p>Jumping through the door, Five’s feet landed on a woven rug silently. The house was just as dark but the layout was simple, a stairway on the left and two doorways to the right. Taking the first doorway, Five entered the living room looking curiously around. There weren’t any pictures to indicate his brother lived here, and if anything, the room was oddly clean for his standards especially since Diego was not one for decluttering. His brother had to be married then, tied the knot with some lady that was able to wrangle him in and keep this place tidy.</p><p>He walked to a tall lamp standing behind the couch and flicked it on, thinking. Five frowned, pursuing his lips. Maybe his brother had met a girl when they were younger and had a falling out with the academy and their father because of it. His emotional inept siblings would have felt betrayed and abandoned by their brother up and leaving without a second thought, and those emotions would have festered into what they held now. Diego could have changed his last name and never been found again in non-governmental records because people would have looked for a Hargreeves.</p><p>But his brother settling down and living an apple pie life, willingly abandoning what he was raised since birth to do? That didn’t sound like him one bit. No, he would have continued saving people out of bitterness of their father.  </p><p>“The hell did you get into my house?” A level voice said affronted. Five turned on his heel in surprise, facing a man who stood under the doorframe of the kitchen. The light from the lamp didn’t provide much in terms of figure, but the faintest of outlines was enough for Five to realize who stood in front of him</p><p>“What?” Five said in confusion just as Diego, ever the impulsive shoot-first-ask-questions-later sort of guy, threw his hand forward, a sharp metal glimmering in the light as it left his fingers and propelled through the air.  </p><p>Five’s body stiffened, preparing to jump, but to his shock he found himself not having to. The knife flew through the air, diverting in direction and burying itself into the lamp beside him.  The bulb exploded in a crackling pop, fragments of glass flying everywhere, and Five takes that moments to jump away, appearing behind Diego. With the only source of light gone, they plunge back into darkness. </p><p>His brother whirled in alarm, spinning around with a wild look on his face. “Shit-“</p><p>Pulling a knife from seemingly- and unsurprisingly out of nowhere, Diego lashed out, missing Five by a foot. Sliding around, Five danced around his brother as the other’s actions become more erratic and less coordinated with each passing second.</p><p>He’d never seen Diego like this. His brother had technique- marital skills instilled by their father to enhance his efficiency and maximize his usefulness in combat. Yet here Diego was, missing swings like he had never picked up a blade in his life, let alone wielded inhuman physic-defying throwing skills.</p><p>“Diego,” Five said, arching away from another sloppy swipe. His brother seemed to act out the moment he spoke, always one step behind him like a tiger on its last life. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You know me?” Diego questioned stiffly, and out of both irritation and confusion, Five decided to put an end to it.</p><p>Grabbing his brother’s wrist after another unsuccessful swing, Five twisted it back with restrain. Diego let out a hiss of pain, fingers letting go of the blade’s hilt. The knife fell, clattering against the kitchen floor, and Five gave a heavy kick against Diego, slamming him against the wall.</p><p>A flood of blinding light filled the room as Diego slammed into the light switch, slumping against the wall with a grunt. He groaned as Five rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.</p><p>“Stop being a complete idiot, Diego and listen to m-“ His voice falls flat, dwindling into pitiful nothing as Diego opens his eyes.</p><p>They aren’t the dark brown that he remembered so well from their childhood, but instead milky and glazed for what looked to be quite a long time. Diego’s eyes don’t meet his, moving from left to right searching aimlessly for his supposed invader, and Five finally understands why their siblings didn’t want to talk about him. Two scars on both sides of his face in a slashing motion gaze over his eye, misshapen lids a product of such force. It’s not superficial, they’re deep and jagged and Five can only imagine how grisly they would have been fresh.</p><p>“This is going to be hard to believe,” Five said as carefully as possible, kneeling down in front of Diego. “But it’s me, Five. I’m back.”</p><p>Milky eyes roam, brows furrowed in incredulity. “Why should I believe you.” Diego croaked, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“Because what could you possibly gain by pretending to be someone that’s supposedly died years ago?”</p><p>“True,” His brother admitted, but those walls Diego had had since birth were tough and unmoving. “Still.”</p><p>Five huffed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “Really?”  </p><p>“Hey!” Diego snapped. “I’m not an idiot, I’m taking precautions.”</p><p>“What moron told you do to that? You’re never cautious!” Five said, throwing his hands up. “Last time dad timed us to see who was the fastest, you threw yourself off the staircase to get to the bottom faster!”</p><p>“I beat Luther!”</p><p>“Who cares!”</p><p>There was a beat of silence until Diego, the gears turning, spoke. “Holy shit,” He whispered in realization. Pushing himself up, Diego got onto his knees, reaching for Five’s voice with a sudden lurch.</p><p>Successfully and ignoring Five’s protests, Diego grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug. Calloused hands cling to his shoulders as if grounding Five to this plane of existence; the very thought of letting go inconceivable to his brother. Diego’s hands move up, cradling Five’s face, thumbs dragging up and down his cheeks.</p><p>Five wasn’t a touchy person at all, he despised human contact when they weren’t intimate and barely tolerated it when they were. However, he was prone to bursts of weakness and desire. Sometimes, once every blue moon, Five wanted to feel the touch of another person, one that didn’t end with a bloody scene and a new mission from his ex-superiors. Touch that meant something to both parties, genuine and caring.</p><p>Only when he can feel Diego’s head against his own does he realize that he’d melted into the embrace, unknowingly basking in the final release of worry that he had been keeping pent up all these years. Relief washed over him and the idea that he had finally come home began to settle comfortably in his mind.</p><p>“Hey Diego,” He hummed. “It’s been awhile.”</p><p>They pulled apart from the embrace soon after, Five helping Diego up with a grunt. He straightened his lapel, readjusting his collar on habit as Diego meticulously shifted towards the kitchen counter. This was how he remembered it. Genuine moments quickly superseded by years of detachment and never being taught how to act as a family. They could act as a team when need be, but the moment it came to being a family, it was nothing but blank stares and awkward silence.</p><p>“You weren’t at the funeral.” Five said, watching carefully for any reaction.</p><p>His brother’s jaw tightened, and Diego looked away for a second. “Dad made it very clear that he didn’t want me around anymore, especially for that.”</p><p>The bitterness in his voice was strong, sharp another to cut through anything. There was much Five missed in his years away. His siblings were different, they carried baggage and trauma. They had experienced things throughout their life that Five had barely had to go through with their father. He had missed missions gone wrong, the many arguments of their teenage years, and conflicts that shook the foundation of the Umbrella Academy. Who would have he been if he had witnessed Ben’s death or been there when Diego got hurt? How would it have changed?</p><p>Regardless, Five understood Diego’s bitterness. Their father was not a sentimental man. If he had no use for you, you were nothing to him; Vanya, a perfect example of his distance and harsh pragmatics, although at least she was given the luxury of staying.  </p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>Five shrugged, “About as well as you’d expect.”</p><p>Diego snorted, nodding. He opened his mouth to remark but was abruptly cut off as a lady appeared at the doorframe, boots clacking against the tile floor.</p><p>“Diego, what are you doing? the-“ She stopped, her train of thought changing as she met eyes with Five. “Who’s this little boy?”</p><p>“Eudora, this is my brother,” Diego waved in the direction of Five, the words feeling so foreign yet so familiar on his lips.</p><p>The lady- Eudora blinked, brows shooting up in disbelief. “Your brother?”</p><p>“Ah, older.” Five corrected with a smile, jumping over to her. The lady yelped in surprise, taking a step back as she eyed him warily. It was almost as if she had never seen a teleporting preteen before. “Hi, I’m Five.”</p><p>“Older?” Both she and Diego echoed in unison, and the latter continued sputtering. “Hang on what?”</p><p>He shook her hand, looking over his shoulder. “Minor details I can go over later. Right now we need to go home.”</p><p>His brother let out a sour chuckle, shaking his head. “Sorry, but no. I’m not going back there.”</p><p>The adrenaline and sensation of reunion had faded fairly quickly. It was back to work at trying to prevent the apocalypse.</p><p>“Why not?” Five hissed. “Dad’s dead, and this is important.”</p><p>His brother, ever the stubborn man child shook his head persistently. He stood up from the kitchen counter, keeping a hand on it as he walked forward. “Not going to happen. That place is filled with shitty memories and even shitter people. Like hell I’m going back.”</p><p>“I’m not going to give you a choice.”</p><p>“I think you should go.” Eudora supplied, grabbing keys that sat beside Diego’s hand. Diego frowned, tilting his head as if hearing something.</p><p>“You’re going out?” Diego noted confusedly. Eudora never wore her boots in the house, only ever on the way out. But it was a little past midnight, meaning there must have been an accident and she was being called in.</p><p>“There’s been a shooting downtown at Griddy’s.” She confirmed grimly. “I’m heading there now.”</p><p>Five instinctively looked away, brows rising. Why wasn't he surprised that Diego's friend- girlfriend? wife? Who knew? Was a police officer- specifically a detective that would soon be going over to Griddy's Donuts to investigate a shooting Five had participated in only a half hour before. Diego straightened, face evident with sudden interest. “Hang on- I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Before he could continue, Eudora tapped the top of his hand twice, shaking her head. “Nono, it’s okay, they called me in. You obviously got a lot of catching up to do. Besides, Douglas is on call.”</p><p>“Douglas is a dumbass.” Diego muttered under his breath bitterly.</p><p>“Well,” Five smiled smugly. “Now you have no valid reason to stay.”</p><p>“Gimme a second to grab my stuff.” Diego muttered in defeat.</p><p>Finally something was working in Five's favor and if he kept this up, maybe- <em>just maybe</em>, he could really stop the end of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Homes Never Do Go Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because this is following Season 1 I'm trying to condense as much of the plot and episodes in as possible cause I've never been one to write 20+ chapter fics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Academy was a sore subject for Diego to talk about. On one hand he had grown up there, spending the early years of his life surrounded by dark gothic walls and strange paintings, his very character being shaped from inside those walls. It was the only home he had known until the accident, and much like the prisoners in the cave, didn’t know of the glories and freedoms of the outside world. But when he was loosened from his shackles and released into the world things became clearer despite his vision disappearing. He began to realize that it was not normal for children to be treated like soldiers, it was normal for children to cry, and be sad, and mad and to have emotions. It was normal for kids to rebel and want to play around and be children for a little while longer. Fathers were supposed to love their children and show affection to them, mothers were suppose to be free to do whatever, children were supposed to be kids.</p>
<p>It’s when he’s introduced to the real world outside that dark gothic cave that those thoughts begin to fester and become bitter and resentful. Not just about where he had lived, but the people he had lived with. The coldness of the home had come from the cruelty and manipulation of the people within it, because what was a home without a family. This family, tortured souls under the command of a cold, dead man, manipulated to serve his will out of fear and unknowingness. They had abandoned him, let him suffer through his pain alone, been silent when they should have been loud.</p>
<p>But they weren’t out of the cave. They were still stuck, chained and facing the darkness, away from the light that stream in from their backsides. How could it be their faults when that is all they’ve ever known?</p>
<p>Taking his first steps back into the Academy was like Diego willingly shackling himself up, giving himself away to the darkness he had grown to despise. However, this time it would not be the metaphorical darkness trapping him in, but also the darkness behind his eyes too. He was going in completely blind.<br/><br/>Next to him Five shifted impatiently. His brother on the other hand was free from the brunt of Diego’s bitterness and anger. He wasn’t there during the accident; he wasn’t sitting idly by as their father kicked Diego out. But just because he was free from that charge, didn’t mean he was exempt from Diego’s emotions. Five had left before any of them. He had gotten his own trip out of the cave and had left the others to rot for another couple years. In no way was Diego angry at Five, nor was he bitter, but he was envious, and that was a sin no better than wraith. <br/><br/>He had to man up and deal with it. Push back the things he was feeling and get on with it. <br/><br/>"You can go, Five." Diego said, ignoring the pressure growing in his skull as he re-entered the Academy. Even blind, Diego could still sense the darkness and abuse that resided within the walls of the building. It was a testament to the coldness of his life before.</p>
<p>He could hear the surprise and subtleness of relief in Five's voice as his brother expressed his skepticism. "Really?"</p>
<p>It was hard to wrap his head around Five's arrival. The last he had seen of Five was when they were all kids and he was able to see. Now, Diego's forgotten what he looked like and there's just a young voice to fill the holes in his memory. It felt like Five still wasn’t truly here.</p>
<p>Diego nodded, clenching the handle of his cane as if to ground himself. "Yeah, you got something to do, might as well go do it. I'm going to find my room." <br/><br/>"I'll be back in ten minutes." Five said, as if really telling Diego to stay in the Academy until he came for him. With that, Diego heard a faint pop, the cuffs of his shirt pulling towards where Five once was like a vacuum.<br/><br/>Everything goes quiet, Diego's world is thrust back into blackness, and he begins to move.<br/><br/>It didn’t help that his memories of the house were vague too. He could remember the front foyer and then grand staircase leading to their rooms, but he doesn't remember the specifics. Small things he once thought were insignificant when he lived here now seemed like terrifying obstacles. The number of weapons and sharp objects laying scattered around the academy would surely draw blood if he walked into it. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have been so quick to shoo Five off.<br/><br/>Quickly he realized that the house was not friendly for his lifestyle. It was cluttered with old things laying around, sharp unnecessary objects, winding hallways and many <em>many</em> half steps or platforms. Had he had the opportunity to live here for longer than he was given, the adjustment would have been almost impossible but plausible. <br/><br/>After years however? This would be too complicated and painstakingly meticulous to memorize. Too much stuff, too many things his cane kept bumping into.</p>
<p>At some point, where Diego can only guess is the second floor, he stops in place frustrated, a headache blooming from confusion. If he couldn’t find his way through a nightmare of a home, he wouldn’t be able to handle the equal nightmare that was his family.</p>
<p>Why did Five have to bring him.</p>
<p>"Diego?" A feminine voice echoed in astonishment and he turned towards the voice, pushing back the relief that washed over him. His memory of her voice had been retained in part thanks to television interviews Eudora had often forced him to watch. Though he couldn't say the same for many of his other siblings at least he could remember someone’s. "What are you doing here?" <br/><br/>"Allison,” Diego greeted levelly. He wasn’t going to show the frustration that came with wandering the house, not to his siblings. “Five convinced me to come. No clue why though, he wouldn’t leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” She hummed, and he could hear her heels clamping against the ground as she approached him. “So did he come unannounced?”</p>
<p>“What do you think."</p>
<p>"Yeah Five was a surprise to all of us as well." There was a pause from his sister, and he could feel her eyes boring into his. "You...look good." She said slowly- warmly.</p>
<p>Diego didn’t know whether to return the compliment given that he had no clue what she looked like or stay quiet, so aptly he chose the latter.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing by the way?” His sister continued, almost uncomfortable with the silence. “Are you lost? I can go grab mom."</p>
<p>He didn't need his mother to guide him around the house like a lost puppy. He wasn’t 17 again and hopeless. Besides he hadn't even run into his mom yet and the last thing he wanted to do was force her to help him without a proper reunion. She wasn’t at his beck and call.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, just figuring everything out.” He lifted his cane, gesturing to it. “I don't know the house like I use to."</p>
<p>"Didn't you learn after the accident?" It didn’t come out as harsh, just honest curiosity from his sister. Regardless, Diego didn’t exactly enjoy the reminder of his life at 17.</p>
<p>"I wasn't given enough time to."</p>
<p>He couldn’t see it but he could tell her face had fallen from the silence between them. All too quickly, attempting to kill that silence with noise. "Diego about dad, I'm sor-"</p>
<p>He put his hand up, cutting her off. "Don’t wanna hear it. The bastard's dead, I'd rather keep him that way. If you want to be helpful you can get me to my room."</p>
<p>"Uh- sure yeah." Allison stammered taken off guard. "What should I do?"</p>
<p> "Let me take your arm. You lead and let me know where we are.”</p>
<p>Diego took loose hold of her bicep after a prompt from Allison, a step behind her as she guided him through the halls. They walked down the stairs after a comment from his sister as warning and took him a couple steps away from the bottom.</p>
<p>“This is our bedroom hallway, and this…” She dragged it out as she tapped on the doorknob of a wooden door in front of him. “Is your room.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He breathed, patting for the doorknob. Once his hand grasped it, he twisted the knob, pushing the door open.</p>
<p>Before he could even step in, a voice filled the room. "Oh man, and who is that I see but dear old Diego!" The airy voice of Klaus sang before a pair of thin arms wrapped around him loosely to his alarm.</p>
<p>Diego tensed his shoulders, stumbling back a step to regain his balance. "Klaus." He greeted as his mind began to churn. Why was Klaus in his room? “Are you going through my stuff?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Klaus rambled on, obviously doing exactly what he said he wasn’t. He sounded groggy; his footsteps akin to a drunken stumble. “I was just tidying up, y’know, keeping the place clean for when you came back, and well look, you’re back!”</p>
<p>Diego may be blind, but he wasn’t blind to Klaus’ bullshit. “I don’t care what you take. As long as it’s not my knives.”</p>
<p>His brother hummed happily, “And that’s why you’re my favorite. Sorry Allison.”</p>
<p>“None taken.”</p>
<p>Diego found his bed, sitting down and running his fingers through the sheets. They were exactly the way he remembered them, and they probably smelled like vanilla too since their mom would wash the sheets with that scent all the time.</p>
<p>“Well,” Allison cleared her throat. “I’m going to go. Call if you need me.”</p>
<p>Diego didn’t know if it was the ambience of being back at the Academy, or the revival of past memories, but bitterly he thought to let out a snappy remark about how only now after years had passed was Allison trying to be a caring sister.</p>
<p>No, he had made his own amends with that stuff years back. It had taken time but he had come to a point in his life where the Umbrella Academy was not a recurring thought. But was that because he had overcome it or just refused to think about it? No matter what, he couldn’t slip back into the resentment and spite he held as a kid, he had to be better.</p>
<p>He could hear Allison’s footsteps as she left, heels clicking down the hallway and up the stairs. From his side, he could hear Klaus’ breathing, short and quick. It didn’t sound good, more attuned to a rattling engine then the rise and fall of lungs. No matter what people said about his siblings and their age, he had always treated Klaus as the baby of the family.   </p>
<p>“You don’t sound to good.” Diego pointed out; tone riddled with concern.</p>
<p>Klaus waved it off dismissively to Diego’s unbeknownst. The bed dipped to his right, and he could feel Klaus fidget on the duvet. “Oh you know, winters in the city are rough.”</p>
<p>Diego shook his head. “What you’re doing to yourself, Klaus.” He mumbled. “It won’t help.”</p>
<p>He could hear his brother slap his hands against his thighs. “Well, it sure does make life simple,” Klaus declared, and the bed no longer dipped. “Thanks for the stuff.”</p>
<p>Alone, and feeling all kinds of things, Diego found himself walking around the confines of his bedroom, feeling the surfaces of his furniture with a hand that dragged methodically behind. His fingers skimmed the books their father had forced them to read, the old worn darts he threw, and the woven crest his mom had knitted him for Christmas. So many things he had had at one point and that he had left behind so easily. Sometimes he wished he could let memories go as quickly as he did with his possessions.</p>
<p>Diego doesn’t bother to listen to his phone for the time, and so he doesn’t really know how long he explores his room for. Yet at some point, light but urgent footsteps pattered down the staircase, echoing closer and closer as they approached the room.</p>
<p>Ever so hurriedly, Five came into his room, barging through like a man on a mission. Diego looked in the direction of his brother’s steps, brow raised.</p>
<p>“You’re back,” Diego said in slight surprise. He didn’t expect his brother to come back so soon.</p>
<p>“Things didn’t turn out how I expected. I need your help.” He sounded irritated, and as he finished, the door creaked open.</p>
<p>“What’s this I hear?” Klaus said interestingly, making his way back into the room. Diego had gotten the feeling Klaus was just wandering the halls aimlessly. “Little Number Five enlisting our help?”</p>
<p>“I was talking to Diego, but sure.” Five said, playing the part his brother wanted. “I need to get into a building and find some files. They won’t let me go in there alone.”</p>
<p>“Ah a mission- it’ll be like the disastrous old days.” Klaus cooed dreamily. “Count me in.”</p>
<p>Diego frowned, his thought on the files they were going to get. “What are in the files?”</p>
<p>“Information on the owner of a prosthetic eye.”</p>
<p>“An eye,” Diego echoed disbelieving. His brother had to be fucking with him. He couldn’t actually be looking for the owner of a fake eye and sanely thought that bringing his blind brother to a prosthetic manufacturing company was a smart idea. Time travel could have actually sent his brother off his rockers. “Five- I swear to God, if this is your version of a joke, it’s a pretty shitty jo-“</p>
<p>“No, you idiot. I need your help because you don’t look like a preteen fresh out of boarding school.” Five snapped with the attitude of a preteen out of school. “Trust me, if I didn’t need you, you’d be locked in this room.”</p>
<p>Before Diego could question why, Klaus let out a happy moan, clapping his hands together once. “Ugh, the story: Two dads appeasing their little Einstein of an adopted son. Your dead mother would be so proud.”</p>
<p>Neither Diego nor Five knew how to response to such ‘backstory’ except for the pull of a face, riddled with confusion. With a huff, Five shepherd them out of the room, readying themselves for their little mission.</p>
<p>It wasn’t too long before the trio stood in the building Five had gone to previous. The floors were clear, and the room echoed with an emptiness to it. Diego could hear the clicking of a keyboard as they approached a desk, Five lightly putting his the back of his hand against Diego’s arm to indicate such.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Five announced, an edge of malice in his voice and the clicking of the keyboard froze.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re back.” The lady- a receptionist said in surprise. “And you brought your…?”</p>
<p>“Parents.” Five gritted out painfully slow. A shudder of discomfort racked its way through Diego’s bones. He did not like for one minute his own brother referring to him as one of his parents. Not one bit. “You see, my… parents, they heard about what I did and wanted me to apologize to Mr. Lance in person.”</p>
<p>“Yes, our boy Timothy, he sadly has the temper of his father, but the heart of his mother.” Klaus said in a painfully overdramatised mournful sigh, as he massaged Five’s shoulders behind him. Diego stifled the urge to roll his eyes, opting instead to slowly nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He croaked.</p>
<p>“Is Mr. Lance here?” Five asked, sound hopeful. God his family were a bunch of pathological liars and narcissists.</p>
<p>“Of course, just follow me.”</p>
<p>Five shifted his elbow over to Diego’s free hand, and instinctively Diego took hold of it, pressing his cane against his chest. He guided Diego as they walked to the left a couple metres. A door was opened and the receptionist spoke hushed to someone before returning.</p>
<p>“Right this way,” She said, motioning to wherever ‘that way’ was.</p>
<p>Five guided Diego in, stopping for a brief moment as the receptionist made what was akin to a cooing noise.</p>
<p>“Aw,” She said, her toning lightening into overly sweet territory. “Such a nice boy helping you. He really does have his mother’s heart.”</p>
<p>Alongside his own stiffening, he could feel Five tense up with annoyance. Diego wanted out.</p>
<p>Pushing down the urge to lash out at the lady, Diego reminded himself how disheartened and angry Eudora would be if he had gotten arrested with assault. He could just feel the disappointing aura radiate off her like a fire every time he had the urge to fight someone. It wasn’t so much the reason for the fighting that caused her disappointed- no Eudora respected Diego’s ability to stand up for himself in the face of a disability. It was the lack of restrain that caused her displeasure. To give people another shot and not beat the living shit out of them.</p>
<p>The door was shut behind them and Diego took a seat with Klaus as Five stood. Idly he could hear the conversation with ‘Mr. Lance’ go on, but he cared little for it, instead falling back into the pit that was his consciousness, attention roaming to reminders and future things he had later in the week.</p>
<p>Catching the tail end of whatever bullshit Klaus was spouting, Diego suddenly frowned, confused as to where the conversation had gone during his mental absence.</p>
<p>“-Who gave you permission to lay your hands… on my son.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>‘Mr. Lance’ argued back, voice raising in frustration and before Diego knew it, there was the sound of a fist hitting bone, and grunt of pain from Five.  </p>
<p>“I want it. Name please. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p>Mr. Lance sputtered, “You’re crazy.”</p>
<p>“You got no idea.”</p>
<p>There was a pause before the sudden smash of glass shattering and the pained whine escaping Klaus’ throat. Diego started up out of the chair, but Five’s small hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p>
<p>“Now,” Klaus said lowly. “Do you want me to hit the blind guy?”</p>
<p>Truth be told, Diego didn’t know what really happened in the building. Klaus’ manipulation and self-infliction had worked, but whatever Five had been looking for hadn’t come to light. The man turned preteen had come out of the building far more peeved and on edge then when he had entered.</p>
<p>“What’s the big deal about this eye anyways?” Klaus asked as Five stalked down the stairs. Diego followed behind them, counting the steps.</p>
<p>“Someone is going to lose an eye in the next seven days and they’re going to bring about the end of the world!” Five barked and instantly Diego froze in place, a cold chill running down his spine. “That’s what’s so important!”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Diego sputtered, shaking his head. “What the hell did you just say? The end of the world? Why wasn’t I told this until now?”</p>
<p>“You never asked.”</p>
<p>“Was I supposed to?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… can I get my twenty bucks now?” Klaus interrupted, and Diego could feel the glare Five shot at his lethargic sibling.</p>
<p>“I never said anything about money.” He gritted out.</p>
<p>Klaus sighed, “My services are not free.”</p>
<p>Annoyed with the sudden dismissal of the end of the world, Diego pulled his wallet out of his pocket, feeling through the folded bills inside. He pulled out a twenty and extended it out. Nimble fingers plucked the bill from his grasp and with a hum Klaus mused out a thanks.</p>
<p>“Can we get back to back the end of the world?” He explained shortly, his patience wearing thin.</p>
<p>Thankful, Five shared the same priorities as him. “The day I left I jumped forward in time to 2019 and got stuck there. The world was destroyed, and everyone was dead.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“<em>So</em>, Klaus was holding this eye and you weren’t there. If I can figure out who owned the eye, then I can figure out who’s going to start the apocalypse.”</p>
<p>Diego could admit that his brother was much smarter than he was, especially when it came to piecing together information and such so there was obviously things he wasn’t going to understand initially. However, that didn’t serve as an excuse as to why Diego was getting thrown into this predicament. He was out of the superhero business and had been for awhile.</p>
<p>Diego frowned, “What am I doing here then? Why’d you drag me home?”  </p>
<p>“Like the eye you’re an outlier.” Five began slowly, his tone enveloped with annoyance and exasperation, as if he was explaining someone to a child. “You weren’t there in the future and that’s important. I just gotta figure out why, so that’s why I need you- I gotta keep track of you.”</p>
<p>So Five just wanted him around or in the Academy just to keep track of him? His brother had been gone along time, therefore he would never truly understand that the reason why Diego wouldn’t have been there in the future with the rest of his family, was because he had stayed away from them since the accident. It was only because of Five’s actions that he was unfortunately back with his siblings. If anything, Five had just dragged Diego along for a new fiery death.</p>
<p>He couldn’t have contributed anything to the team regardless of his he was there or not. Any usefulness he had had vanished the moment he lost his eyesight. His powers weren’t like Luther’s or Five’s. They were specific and required something: he needed to know where he was throwing. Five could teleport anywhere regardless of what he had or did not have, and the same went for Luther, he would still be annoyingly strong if he was deaf or had no legs. Diego had the power but didn’t have the output for it.</p>
<p>Diego finished down the stairs so he wouldn’t unintentionally forget where he was on the staircase. “Has it ever dawned on you, that maybe the reason why I wasn’t with everyone else in the future is because I have no reason to be there?”</p>
<p>“No. Not possible. You would be there.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Diego snorted; skepticism enveloped in his voice. “Cause if you haven’t noticed, you’ve been absent for the last ten plus years. You wouldn’t have shit about the family matters.”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m the first to admit I’ve been gone for a long time. But I know this family. We can all pretend that we’ve grown up and gone our own ways, but in reality, we are just as bound to the Umbrella Academy as much as Grace or Pogo are. No matter what you do, you will always be right back where you started.”</p>
<p>Diego shook his head doggedly. “Not true.”</p>
<p>“Then tell me. Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“You forced me to come.”</p>
<p>“Or there’s just a tiny bit of you left that wants to feel useful again.” Five prompted, tone laced in that stupid smugness he always carried around. A fiery rage flared deep inside Diego and his grip on his cane tightened.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” He spit venomously, turning away. “I’m leaving.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m right!” Five said loudly behind his back.</p>
<p>“Little harsh, don’t you think?” He could hear Klaus say as Diego stalked off, before he himself got snapped at by the arrogant preteen.</p>
<p>By the time Diego had gotten home, he could hear the crickets cricking, the streets having gone quiet save for the buzz of the lights above. His feet were sore, and a headache was beginning to form.</p>
<p>But life didn’t provide hand outs, and before he had even shut the front door, Diego could hear the heavy shuffling of footsteps in the living room. Eudora wasn’t that heavy on her feet, and he knew she would still be working on the shooting case. That meant whoever was in the house, was not a welcomed guest. Shifting his cane to one hand, his free hand trailed down into his coat jacket, pulling out a throwing knife he kept pocketed in case. It wasn’t much use nowadays, but it did bring a comfort to Diego that other things wouldn’t.</p>
<p>It felt achingly familiar in his hand, a perfect weight slid in beautifully under the grasp of his fingers. He had the skill required to throw, it would always stay with him after years and years of repetition and gruelling practice, he just needed the aiming part to succeed. The only issue was that it was hard to tell the knife where he wanted it to go when he himself didn’t even know.</p>
<p>Pulling his arm back, he threw his arm forward letting go of the knife. The moment it left his grasp, he could feel the tug of the knife in his gut prompting him to tug back. He lurched it to the right as it flew, trying to remember where the footsteps had come from-</p>
<p>“-Ah fu- ow!” Luther protested loudly, “What the hell?”</p>
<p>Mild satisfaction and pride bloomed from his chest as Diego emerged from the hallway and into the living room, holding back a shit-eating grin threatening to make itself present. The pleasure was instantly sobered by the thought of what Five had said. Fuck the kid. Five wasn’t right, he didn’t come back just to feel useful again.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Diego questioned shortly, folding his cane up. He wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries right now. He just wanted to be alone for a bit and to talk to Eudora.</p>
<p>“Diego,” Luther fumbled over his words, “It’s good to see yo-“</p>
<p>“-Answer the question.”</p>
<p>“Allison told me you came by the Academy.”</p>
<p>“And..?”</p>
<p>“And well, I’ve been looking into Dad’s death, and I think there’s more to it.”</p>
<p>So, Luther thought the old bastard didn’t die of old age then, huh? Diego didn’t know whether to feel inclined to believe in a malicious cause of death or to just stick with the basics. That their father died old and alone like he deserved.  </p>
<p>“What do you think happened then?” Diego said. There was a beat of silence. Luther was never silent unless he was trying to hide something. If he thought that their father had died in ways aside from old age then he must have thought someone had murdered their father. Someone with a reason to, someone bitter and angry at their father’s actions. Someone not apart of the family that carried a grudge-</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Diego breathed in disbelief. “You think I murdered Dad, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“No I-“Bingo, Luther was horrible at covering up what he thought.</p>
<p>Diego walked up to Luther, feeling the heat radiating off his brother. He seemed bigger than he was before- a larger presence in the room.</p>
<p>“-the man was a monster, Luther.” Diego said quietly in a hiss. “He was a horrible person. If I had killed him, it would have been because that’s what he deserved.”</p>
<p>“No, Dad had his reasons for doing what he did.” Luther argued, ever the child chasing after his father’s approval. “Everything he did, he did for a reason.”</p>
<p>Reason? Their father and reason? That was a dichotomy not concord. Reason was logical and thoughtful in decisions. Their father was cold and selfish, he didn’t carry an ounce of reason with him in his entire lifetime. He had just fooled everyone into believing his lunacy was actually well thought out reason.</p>
<p>“Even abandoning a kid he inadvertently blinded?” Diego snapped, a cold rage washing over him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that.” Luther said quietly- guilty.</p>
<p>“Then what did you mean?” Diego tested, spitting harshly. “The training or… no, was it all the experimenting? Or maybe the isolation from the world? You’re saying that all had a reason? That everything he did to m- <em>us</em> was reasonable?”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m trying to figure out how he died!” Luther shot back, growing angry. “That’s more than what anyone else is doing!”</p>
<p>Diego threw up his hands, “Because he was a monster!”  </p>
<p>Before he could react, a pair of large hands shot out from in front of him, grabbing onto his collar and lifting off the ground with frightening ease. His cane fell from his grip, landing on the wood floor with a thud as Luther slammed Diego into the wall. Diego let out a cry of pain as the back of his head slammed into the wall, the surface behind him sinking with a audible crack.</p>
<p>Through the pain billowing in his head, Diego could hear the heavy, angry breathing of his brother, still holding onto his collar with a death grip.</p>
<p>“What was it Dad called me before I left?” Diego croaked, knowing fully well the answer. “A ‘<em>squandered waste hopelessly crippled and left invalid to the Umbrella Academy?</em>’ Kinda like a bag of bones you can easily throw around, huh?”</p>
<p>The big hands latching onto him let go, and Diego unceremoniously fell to the floor, landing hard on the wood. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands were shaking like madmen, but he pushed them aside, shakily placing a hand on the wall.</p>
<p>He could feel his brother’s presence looming over him like a hawk. Watching every movement silently- judgingly like he was both mad at Diego and didn’t know what to think of him.</p>
<p>Sliding his freehand across the floor, Diego found his cane, grabbing it with unsteady fingers.</p>
<p>“I was at the station working the night he died.” Diego explained slowly, pushing himself up off the ground with the help of the wall. He could feel the drywall under his fingers cracked and uneven, god Eudora was going to kill him. “Ask any of the officers there.”</p>
<p>Luther didn’t say anything instead, beginning to walk away.</p>
<p>Diego took a breath, throat thick, an ache already settling throughout his whole body.</p>
<p>“I hate the bastard, Luther, <em>I hate him so much</em>.” It was slow and sullen. “But I didn’t kill him.”</p>
<p>The front door slammed shut.</p>
<p>Diego choked out a pained sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diego had a hard first day back at the Academy :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guests in the Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are many guests in the Academy. Some are warm, and soft and caring, others are cold, and brutal and cruel. He's not sure where he stands in that anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up being quite long, and I didn't want to cut it up into two chapters. If I did then I wouldn't have liked how the fic separated the chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diego?” The voice of Allison said hopefully over the intercom. “You there?”</p>
<p>Diego looked up from his laptop, a scowl appearing on his face. Of course, Allison was at his house, it seemed like every one of his siblings were coming by to visit him all of a sudden. As if the years of radio silence had finally hit a tipping point and the urge to rekindle sibling relationships had flooded over like a tidal wave.</p>
<p>His body still ached from the pleasant interaction with Luther the night before. The soreness in his torso was testament to his family’s strange ways of affection, if accusing your brother of murder was common amongst families. Regardless, Diego was not in the mood to speak to any of his siblings. He was sick of their secrecy and stupidity and had a job he still worked a nine to five for.</p>
<p>The case of the shooting at Griddy’s had be linked to another attack at the local mall, one which Eudora had sent the report over to him after visiting both scenes. In most cases Diego would have been there present with Eudora, but she had yet to come back to the house, stuck on a 48-hour emergency shift due to a rapid growth in shootings. His plan was to pop by the station in the afternoon to check on her and to work on the case together, but with Allison here, he had the feeling that it would be a little later then he had planned.</p>
<p>“Diego?” The intercom buzzed again, but he made no move to the door.</p>
<p>Allison was on his time, and therefore she would have to wait for him to finish the sentence. Uncomplainingly, he let the text-to-speech finish talking about a child at both scenes and two masked shooters, before setting down his laptop on the coffee table, taking his sweet time to the door.  </p>
<p>He opened the door and frowned. “What do you want, Allison?”</p>
<p>“We need you to come home.”</p>
<p>“I did yesterday, and it was shit.” He stated bluntly. “Apparently no one thought about mentioning the fucking end of the world to me.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we need you to come home.”</p>
<p>“I work.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Diego crossed his arms. “My life isn’t nine-month contracts where I get paid thousands of dollars for playing a part, Allison. I work the same nine to fives at the station like everyone else.”</p>
<p>“You work for the police?” Allison asked unexpectedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>She let out a soft chuckle of breath, “No, it’s just- you always did like helping people. It’s cool to see you’re still doing it.”</p>
<p>“I’m good at it.” He reasoned. He could almost feel her roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the only reason why.” She said lightly. Her tone shifted, darkening in seriousness. “You should really come home though. We’re voting and you need to be there.”</p>
<p>Diego frown deepened. “Voting on what?”</p>
<p>“On Mom.”  </p>
<p>His world shifted; faint surroundings fading away to nothing at the mention of their mother. Why would they need to vote on their mom? She hadn’t done anything wrong- she never has. She carried a heart larger and stronger than their father’s despite her metal, wired interior and cared for them like any human mother would have. Why were they voting on her, what had happened that he had missed? His siblings were dense and didn’t understand their mother’s existence like he had, he knew she was as human as anyone else in that family- if not more.</p>
<p>“Diego?” Allison echoed worriedly, cutting through his train of thought. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He breathed, his throat thick with anxiety for his mom. “I’ll go.”</p>
<p>Wordlessly, noticeable a little hurried, Diego grabbed his laptop shoving it into his bag, unfolded his cane and threw on a coat, returning to Allison before she could comment.</p>
<p>Maybe his sister shared the same feelings he had for their mother, or maybe she understood the bond her brother had for their mother, either way she made no indication of it, saving him the embarrassment of being teased.</p>
<p>“Good, but we have to make a pitstop first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?” Diego asked as they got out of the cab. It sounded like a busy street, people pushing by at all different urgencies, cars streaming behind him on a mission. They were close to the downtown area of the city, but not in the busiest part of town. Close by he could smell the aroma of pastries and coffee, the sweetness and bitterness floating through the air like upmarket heaven.</p>
<p>“Vanya’s home.”</p>
<p>“Why.” A disgruntled scowl appeared on his face, “Why are we here.” It almost came out as a snap, but he had enough restraint to stop himself from growling.</p>
<p>“Family vote means everyone, Diego.” She said firmly.</p>
<p>“That’s stupid.” Diego petulantly muttered. A sigh escaped Allison, though she made no snide remark back at him. It seemed like over the years since the Academy she had learned to restrain herself in snapping back. He knew recently that she’d had issues with her marriage that lead to some court order, but he didn’t know the specifics. Diego only really ever watched the interviews she’d do on television for upcoming movies because Eudora had insisted he support her regardless of if they were on speaking terms. Aside from that however, he didn’t read about her and tried to stay away from the mention of her altogether. It just brought back bad memories and old grudges Diego was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>With some direction Diego went into the apartment door first, entering into a thin hallway. He could barely swing the cane left and right fully, bumping off the walls a half foot passed his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Staircase in front of you.” Allison said and as expected the tip of his cane hit the bottom of the staircase. He went up it, Allison following behind, her flats drumming against each step lightly. She always was light on her feet, Diego would have to make note of that, lest he forget and get surprised by her.</p>
<p>“Doorway on your right.” She commented again as they hit the last step. Her instructions weren’t the most specific, having not known exactly when the doorway was on his right, but he appreciated it nonetheless. It was better then someone only telling him there was a doorway.</p>
<p>As he turned to enter, he slammed into a solid object, stumbling a step back instinctively. For a second, he thought his sister was playing some sick joke to get back at his attitude, until he felt her hand on his arm steadying him and the object he had walked into move back as well, boots heavy against the creaky wooden floor.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there.” The object- a man said innocently. His voice was tinged with a nasal undertone and lacked the sincerity behind his words. He was playing it up, pretending like he cared- but Diego wasn’t a fool, he’s had encounters with people like that before.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Diego said irrespectively.</p>
<p>“Hey,” The man said as if having a spark of realization. “Aren’t you Number Two? One of Vanya’s brothers? And you’re Number Three, right?”</p>
<p>So, the man knew Vanya, of course. “Yeah.” He grunted and he could only presume Allison had nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, that’s pretty neat.” There it was again, the insincerity. “I always wondered what happened to you- I mean no offense – you just disappeared from the public eye.”</p>
<p>Diego stiffened. He hated when the Academy and his role as a child soldier was mentioned, even if not directly to him. For the most part people walked by him unknowing. There was maybe an occurrence a few years back once where someone recognized him, but their skepticism and doubt ultimately made them conclude he was not who they thought he was. Afterall, if he didn’t fit their image of an Umbrella Academy kid, then he couldn’t possibly be one of them, that being fit, able-bodied, seeing children.</p>
<p>“I had an accident.” He said tersely, squeezing his cane tighter.</p>
<p>“Dang that sucks.” The man said, and Diego didn’t doubt for a second that the man didn’t mean it. He got the feeling that the man found odd pleasure in that. “Vanya never mentioned you, I just figured she didn’t like you all that much.”</p>
<p>Sure Diego had his grudge with Vanya, and sure she definitely was not high up on his list of people he especially liked at the moment, more so suited for the list of people he felt had betrayed him, but even Diego’s cold heart beat. It wasn’t invulnerable to malicious wordplay, and whoever the man was had almost broken through his near impenetrable wall.</p>
<p>Pushing aside the hurt, Diego extended his hand out, hoping to end the conversation entirely. “Well, it was nice meeting you…?”</p>
<p>Almost immediately, with seemingly repressed excitement. “Leonard Peabody.” He accepted his hand, shaking it if not excessively roughly.</p>
<p>“Diego.”</p>
<p>Diego and Allison shift to the side allowing for Leonard to move past. Diego listened carefully as the man trekked down the stairs and out the door before he even began to move again. Brain still racked in a volley of different thoughts and emotions.</p>
<p>“He was an asshole.” Allison muttered as they walked.</p>
<p>“No kidding.”</p>
<p>Allison led them through another hallway until they stopped at a door. She knocked and they waited. It didn’t take long until the door slowly creaked open and Diego looked towards it, an impartial impression on his face.</p>
<p>“Allison… Diego,” The unmistakeable timid voice of Vanya said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>The uncertainty in her voice never did match the absolute brashness and audacity she had in writing the family tellall.  </p>
<p>They had been so close as children, sneaking around the Academy doing silly childish things like make-believe, and yet here they were strangers to each other, a few feet apart, divided by so much more.</p>
<p>“There’s a family meeting and we need you.” Allison explained</p>
<p>“You guys want me there?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Diego muttered, and he instantly felt a firm thwap against his shoulder. Diego rolled his eyes, shoving his free hand into his jacket pocket. He could care less about hurting Vanya’s feelings. If she was so sensitive that she couldn’t take criticism, then she shouldn’t have written a book that screamed for it.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him,” Allison said disapprovingly. “Of course we want you there… it’s about mom.”</p>
<p>The floor under Vanya creaked as she shifted. “Alright,” She announced quietly. Diego felt the light grasp of his sister’s digits on his elbow pulling back, and he followed suit, make room for Vanya to exit the apartment. The door shut, Vanya locked it and they began back down the stairs</p>
<p>As they went downstairs, Allison spoke up hesitantly, “Hey- by the way, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things yesterday. I was angry at Patrick and I took it out on you. I…I’m not good at this whole sister thing.”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t noticed,” Vanya said, tone lightening in spirit. Diego wanted to puke, but he resisted the urge, quickening his pace as he silently recounted the number of steps.</p>
<p>Clearly his sisters had had some issue the day before that they were trying to resolve like the totally stable individuals, they were fooling themselves into believing. Diego couldn’t understand Allison’s sudden urge to be a sister now to all her siblings. It felt like she had shown up to the party late and was trying desperately to convince everyone to stay as they packed up. It was even dumber that she was trying to make amends with Vanya after all their sister had done to them- telling the world about their childhood- about their fears and dreams that should have stayed a secret, about psychoanalyzing them like they were simply her experiments and she was the researcher- like their father had done for years.</p>
<p>“Who’s the guy by the way?” Allison asked, tone light and playful much like their other sister’s.</p>
<p>“The guy? Oh- Leonard- that’s, uh he’s a friend.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like him.” Diego stated bluntly, and thankfully Allison stayed silent.</p>
<p>“But you don’t know him.” Vanya reasoned, and he could hear the frown on her face.</p>
<p>“Don’t need to know their life story to know they’re a dick.” He grumbled, pushing ahead.</p>
<p>They exited the building, a wave of cool air rushing against Diego’s face as he stepped out. It helped chill the core that was heating up from residue anger in his heart. He had to stop thinking about the past. Eudora had told him that if he hadn’t, he’d become bitter. He was better then that.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry,” Vanya said, and they stopped abruptly. “I left my medication; I’ll be back in a second.”</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response, Diego heard Vanya rush back inside, feet pounding up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Diego what the hell was that?” Allison growled, smacking his shoulder once again. He was starting to think this would become a trend. “Stop being such a dick.”</p>
<p>“What? So, you’re on her side now?” Diego snapped in exasperation. “After everything she’s done and you’re ready to be all sister-sister with her? The hell is that about, huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t turn this on me, Diego.” Allison argued, “I’m trying to be better than when we were kids.”</p>
<p>“Is that after you be a better mom or wife?” He bit back sharply, instantly regretting his words as it left his mouth. He shouldn’t have gone there- Allison’s family was a touchy subject and he knew how she felt about it- the guilt, desperation, anger- all. It was crippling to her, and Diego understood what it felt like to feel crippled.</p>
<p>“Y’know what? You’re an assh -“Allison trailed off suddenly, and Diego found himself frowning in confusion as she finished her sentence. “-astounding person.”</p>
<p>“Miss,” A soft, young voice said from in front and below him: a little girl. “Are you Number Three?”</p>
<p>His sister cleared her throat, “Uh- yeah, I am.” She said levelled, obviously collecting herself from the situation before.</p>
<p>“Wow,” The wonder in the little girl’s almost made Diego smile if it hadn’t been for the emotions swirling around in him like a whirlpool right now. “That’s so cool!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”” Allison agreed, pandering to the child’s simplistic wonders. “Oh, and this is Number Two too.”</p>
<p>This time, there was a bout of silence. Allison would regret that.</p>
<p>“Really?” The little girl said, incredulity laced in her young voice. He was no stranger to this, the doubt in people as they looked at him, trying to imagine a superhero in the silhouette of a blind man. Diego wasn’t stupid, he knew people made assumptions whether consciously or not. It as how the human mind worked. Assumptions were how people operated.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Allison insisted in confusion.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Diego shook his head, kneeling down. “Nah she’s just kidding you- trying to rumor you. But you’re too strong, aren’t you? Her rumors don’t work on you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” The little girl said, the gears in her head churning as she realized what Diego meant. “Oh! I’m too strong for her! I can resist The Rumor!”</p>
<p>“Yeah you can.” Diego hummed, ignoring the brief ache in his chest.</p>
<p>“I gotta go tell my mom!” The little girl squeaked happily. She turned away and started to run. “Mom! Mom! I beat The Rumor!”</p>
<p>Diego stood back up, listening to the girl’s ecstatic squeals grow faint at her mother’s hushing.</p>
<p>Diego knew Allison was going to say something, so he beat her to it. “Look, whether you like it or not, people are going to believe what they wanna believe, nothing more, nothing less.” He explained steadily. “I’m outta the public eye now.”</p>
<p>“Diego…”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna hear it.” He insisted lowly, before something in him faltered; that wall he tried so desperately to keep up. ‘Just… don’t tell the others.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, his sister agreed. “I won’t, but you’re still an asshole.”</p>
<p>“I know.” It was the best- sorta apology he could muster. He wasn’t really good with that stuff.</p>
<p>Footsteps from the apartment pounded back, and their absent sister returned, breathing in exertion. “Sorry about that,” Vanya breathed. “What did I miss?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Diego snapped.</p>
<p>“Just Diego being Diego.” Allison mumbled; tone unreadable.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At the Academy they gathered in the commons.</p>
<p>Diego stayed standing. He had no intentions of sitting down and staying awhile. This was solely a family matter that would be resolved and over with as quickly as it started.</p>
<p>Everyone but Five was here, which if Diego was being honest, he was rather jealous of the little bastard’s absence. If he had a choice, and the family matter wasn’t about their mom, he’d be at work, trying to figure out the shootings and masked attackers with Eudora.</p>
<p>“See!” Luther proclaimed, as if whatever he was showing on the tiny monitor he’d carried from the security room was a life-changing discovery.</p>
<p>“Anyone care to tell me what we’re looking at?” Diego spoke up.</p>
<p>Klaus hummed, “Daddy dearest in bed with Mom beside him. She gets up and bam he’s as lifeless as that mannequin Five’s been carrying.”</p>
<p>Diego frowned in confusion. What mannequin? “What?”</p>
<p>“Mom poisoned Dad.” Luther declared abruptly with annoyance in his voice. He never did tolerate Klaus.  </p>
<p>“If he was poisoned it would have shown in the coroner’s report.” Diego pointed out quickly with the shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Diego-“ Luther tried feverishly. “The video is proof she killed him.”</p>
<p>Diego shook his head resolutely. The air moved and he could feel Luther’s hulking presence in front of him. “No, it’s not. Not if the evidence doesn’t match up.”</p>
<p>“Will you just listen to what I’m sayi-“</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t loose your shit, Luther.” Diego interrupted with distain, raising his hand in a stopping motion. “Maybe listen to the detective, huh?”</p>
<p>‘Detective?” Luther sputtered angrily, “You can’t even-“</p>
<p>“-Calm down.” Vanya spoke up, and Diego could feel as the tension halted momentarily. Stuck festering behind a dam that couldn’t hold it for much longer. “I know Dad wasn’t exactly an open book, but I do remember one thing he said. Mom was designed to be a caretaker, but also as a protector.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Allison asked off to the side.</p>
<p>“She was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in jeopardy.” Vanya explained and Diego nodded in agreement, gesturing toward her.</p>
<p>“See.”</p>
<p>“Well if her hardware is degrading, then- we need to turn her off.” The words left his idiot brother’s mouth and instantly Diego became taut with unbridled fury. He had quite the short fuse when it came to his mother, especially when it was about her character and life. She had done so much for them, had endured such horrible living conditions and unhuman treatment and yet here was his brother, blind to the fact that she was as much of a victim as the rest of them.</p>
<p>Diego stepped forward, knowing his brother was in front of him and pointed an accusing finger out. “Whoawhoawhoa <em>wait</em>- she’s not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet! She feels things- I’ve seen it!”</p>
<p>Robots didn’t have personalities, they were cold and unable to form any genuine, human relationship with another living being. Their mom wasn’t like that. She hummed as she sewed, tapped her heel against the tile whenever she cooked, and danced with Diego in his room for fun even after dance lessons had ended. Those weren’t actions their father had programmed into her. He only programmed things that were useful to him: medical expertise, cooking, history, housekeeping- those tiny little flaws in her code were aspects of her individuality; things that made her, her.</p>
<p>“She just stood there, Diego and watched our father die!” Luther asserted stubbornly.</p>
<p>Luther had the audacity to make assumptions based indiscriminately on what he thought was right. All those years of being the so called ‘team leader’ had instilled in him a sense of superiority and certainty in everything he did. Anything he did or said was justified and followed no matter the circumstances when they were all kids, but now they were grown ass adults and he had to be held accountable.</p>
<p>“Oh, so now you go from blaming the blind guy for murder to the enslaved mother? That makes so much sense.” Diego snapped, and instantly the room fell quiet.</p>
<p>“Luther, you did that?” Allison said, in an almost appalled disbelief.</p>
<p>“Mucho not cool dude.” Klaus whispered.</p>
<p>“I- I was trying to figure out who killed Dad!” Luther fumbled over his words clumsily. Diego could hear the guilt laced in his tone, but not one made from genuine reflection, but more of one created by the disapproving faces of the others. “Diego wasn’t around and I didn’t know about Mom!”</p>
<p>“Then let me ask you this,” Diego pried, getting close to his brother. “If you’re so keen on shutting Mom down, what were you doing in my house the other night when you thought I killed Dad?”</p>
<p>“Diego…” Luther mumbled remorseful; they both knew the answer.</p>
<p>In a low whisper that only the two could hear, Diego whispered hardly, “Shutting me down? Nice going Number One.”</p>
<p>There was unnerving silence in the room, until finally someone spoke up.</p>
<p>“We’ll make a vote then.” Allison declared, stepping up to separate the two. “I don’t agree with what Luther did, but if she is malfunctioning then well…”</p>
<p>“Surprise, surprise.” Diego spit bitterly. Ever since children Allison and Luther had always stuck to each other like gum on a shoe. Floating around each other, uncertain what to make of the relationship they shared with each other and how far it could really go. Between the not so secret, sneak-aways up to the roof and the horribly obvious glances they shared that made Diego wanna barf, the feelings they shared were two-sided but to put a label on it was not. Even now as grown adults, whatever they had before was being rekindled by the very presences of each other. Something Diego did not enjoy watching come back.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up.” Allison shot back.</p>
<p>Vanya hesitantly began, “I, I don-“</p>
<p>Another sibling, just up and ready to abandon their mother with ease. All things considered, Diego wouldn’t put it passed Vanya to vote alongside Luther and Allison. Anything that caused the most discourse she seemed to attract too.</p>
<p>“- Yeah she shouldn’t get a vote.” Diego interrupted.</p>
<p>“I was going to say that I agree with you.” Vanya shot, and Diego held back the mildly surprised impression that wanted to surface.</p>
<p>“Alright, she should get a vote. What about you Stoner-Boy?”</p>
<p>His brother, who had stayed unnaturally quiet throughout most of the conversation leaned heavily against one of the pillars. Diego could smell the alcohol seeping from his pores and another impression similar to Vanya’s albeit sadder was pushed back down with a frown. “Oh, so what, you need my help now?” Klaus sullenly grumbled. “Get outta the van Klaus, well- welcome back to the van.”</p>
<p>Diego once again had no clue what Klaus was talking about, yet to his relief he wasn’t the only one. “What van?” Allison questioned in confusion.</p>
<p>“What’s it going to be Klaus?” Luther pressed with annoyance.</p>
<p>“I’m with Diego cause screw you.” Klaus announced, a relieved flame igniting inside Diego as his brother exclaimed. “And if Ben were here, he’d agree.”</p>
<p>There they had it; the vote was three to two. Their mother wasn’t going to be shut down by Luther’s pointless obsession with their father’s death.</p>
<p>“It’s not final yet. Five’s not here.” Allison said. “The whole family has to vote; we owe each other that.”</p>
<p>Owe each other that? The family didn’t owe squat with any of them. Why was it only now that they ‘owed each other’? Why not when their father made them routinely fight each other to the point of broken bones and bloody wounds? Why was it now and not when their father was kicking Diego out of the house? Why hadn’t anyone owed Diego that?</p>
<p>“You’re all ridiculous.” Diego muttered, the anger in his stomach rising with each passing second. The more he thought about everything and the longer he was around these psychos he called his family, the more the bitterness he had tried so hard to repress throughout the years was working its way back up, like some negging pebble in his shoe, tiny but impairing his walk.</p>
<p>Diego pushed through his siblings, stalking off with clenched fists. He ignored the cries from Allison and Vanya calling him back. The only person he wanted to talk to is his mother, because it seemed likely those chats with his mom were going to be no longer.</p>
<p>Starting from the ground floor, to the basement and finally to the top floor, Diego works his way through the house looking for her. There are bells he can ring scattered around the house to call her to him, but she’s not at his beck and call. She shouldn’t have to drop everything to appease Diego’s needs like some superhero answering the call for help. If she wanted to talk to him, she would.</p>
<p>Finally, with what seemed like twenty minutes, Diego found his mother, ironically, and if not pleasantly, in his room. He could hear her unmistakable, honey-like humming from his room as he opened the door. She always sang old 60’s tunes, some he knew, others still unrecognizable to this day. Regardless, any song she sang, when escaping her lips sounded like heaven.</p>
<p>“Mom,” Diego breathed.</p>
<p>“Ah Diego dear welcome home, I was just folding some of your clothes. I’ve missed you so much.” His Mom exclaimed, and a pair of lithe arms wrapped around him warmly. He returned the embrace, the smell of vanilla tingling at his nose in euphoria.</p>
<p>“I missed you too Mom.” Diego mumbled into the shoulder of her dress. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.”</p>
<p>The pair pulled away and a soothing hand rubbed his forearm lovingly. “Just because things have changed Diego, doesn’t mean its bad. You’ll always be my precious boy- no matter where you are.”</p>
<p>God she was too perfect. Too forgiving and passive, too ready to let go of things that really shouldn’t be let go. Morbidly Diego thought it was because that’s what his father wanted in a woman. Someone he could control like he did with everything else he owned.</p>
<p>“No- no, I know that.” He tried weakly. “I- I’m trying to say…”</p>
<p>“Picture the word in your head sweetie, you got this.” She encouraged, and he could hear the smile in her voice.</p>
<p>Diego’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, but he swallowed thickly and focused. “I’m trying to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” The breath that escaped his mom was one laced in underlying confusion. “Well, there’s no need to feel sorry. I’m perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you?” Diego prodded gingerly. “Because I don’t think you are.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am! I was created by your father.”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem Mom. Dad was heartless, he didn’t even give you a room to sleep in. Can’t you see how messed up that is?”</p>
<p>Objectively speaking they had the perfect mother, the literal epitome of flawlessness and maternal love. But one thing their father didn’t understand, was that love was reciprocal. His mom wanted only the best for Diego, and Diego wanted only the best for her. That was love- selfless, <em>human</em> love. He wanted her to be happy- to be free, because he loved her and she deserved everything and more in the world.</p>
<p>A light chuckle left his mom, “I don’t need a bedroom, silly. I have my paintings.”</p>
<p>“But how is that <em>enough</em> for you?” Diego insisted, a tone akin to desperation wrapped in his words. His fingers wrapped around his Mom’s arms, mindful of how hard he was gripping her. “Don’t you want to go outside? Or have your own room with your own things? Don’t you want any of that?</p>
<p>“I-I don’t…” His mom faltered, voice growing uncertain and confused, brief flashes of robotic whirls in her vocals.</p>
<p>“Mom,” Diego said quietly, because the last thing he wanted was for one of his siblings to overhear them. “If you wanted to hurt Dad… if you did hurt him, you can tell me.”</p>
<p>There was silence thick enough to slice with a knife in the air, before:</p>
<p>“Come, let me go make you something to eat downstairs.” His mom announced happily disregarding any bit of importance in their conversation from seconds before. “I’m thinking… waffles?”</p>
<p>He sighed; heart falling. “That’d be great.” His voice was weak and cracked, the very thought of his Mom’s blissful denial sending thick bile up his throat. He wouldn't be able to get through to her today. But if he kept trying- kept returning to the Academy he could do it. He could free her of the dogma his father had programmed her into. </p>
<p>Diego felt as Grace looped her arm through his, guiding him out the door with a pleasant hum. </p>
<p>"What do you have planned today, dear?" His mom asked, but as they walk her voice becomes a background noise, merely an echo in the chamber that encased him. He wants to listen to her and to tell her his plans for the day, how he was going to go to work and see Eudora, a friend he lives and works with. How they were going to bust a case that had everyone in the station scratching their heads over. He wants to tell her everything, but he can hear footsteps down the hall and-</p>
<p>-something in his gut tells him to stop.</p>
<p>The footsteps don't sound right. One's big and heavy like Luther's and the other sounds like wedges from Allison over top of their Mom’s. Only Luther's steps were heftier and had longer strides, and Allison wasn't wearing heels today. Today she was wearing flats, he remembered how she sounded walking up and down the halls. There's a bubble of unnerving silence before he hears the cocking and click of metal and instantly, he knows what's going to happen.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” His mom, oh his dear sweet, innocent mom said. “Are you friends of the children?”</p>
<p>“No!” He yells, grabbing his Mom and with all the force he can muster, pushes both of them to the floor, just barely avoiding the spray of bullets as the two footsteps open fire.</p>
<p>They hit the floor, Diego automatically grabbing hold of his Mom who doesn’t protest and begins to crawl to the side. If memory served him right, Ben’s old room would be there. He could get them in there, lock the door and hope for the best. There was no way he could go up against two strangers with guns in this state.<br/><br/>The gunfire is loud, his ears ringing in pain, but he ignores the shrill crawling to what he feels as the door. Letting go of his mom’s arm which falls limp, Diego presses his hands against the right side of the door, dragging across the surface for the knob.</p>
<p>To his misfortune, the gunfire ceases and the footsteps grow louder and quicker, making his mad search for a door handle ever the more urgent. Before he can purchase the handle, he feels a big hand grab at the back collar of his shirt, dragging him away.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He curses, kicking and wrestling to try and slip out from the grasp. He swings his cane out behind him, hitting something solid. The tip of the cane only ends up making an odd sound, the material too weak to sustain the force.</p>
<p>"This isn't the kid." A lady who's definitely not his mom or Allison says disapprovingly. "It's just some blind guy and a robot."</p>
<p>"Fuck you!" He spat, wrestling more. She wasn’t a robot.</p>
<p>"Think he'd know anything?" A deeper male voice asked, and Diego wanted to gorge their eyes out with his knives.</p>
<p>"Doubt it." The lady said. "Just kill him and get on with it, Hazel. The kid's somewhere around here."</p>
<p>A cold sweat beat down Diego and his heart began to thud wildly in anticipation. “No hard feelings, pal.” The syrupy voice of Hazel said, hearing the unmistaken click of a pistol’s safety go off.</p>
<p>Diego squeezed his eyes shut, body bracing for the inevitable impact of the bullet. Truth be told, while he wasn’t terrified of dying, he still actively tried to avoid situations that would cause it. Their father had tried to instill into them the idea that their job as superheroes was dangerous and it was to be expected that death would occur. If any of them wanted to be useful superheroes, they had to no longer fear death.</p>
<p>Their father never was successful at instilling that belief into them. Never. Not after Five and not after Ben.</p>
<p>"I heard a rumor you dropped him."</p>
<p>Before he can prepare himself, Diego hits the floor, landing hard on his arse. He hears a snap from under him but doesn't seem to care, attention primarily focused on the goal of staying alive.</p>
<p>Scrambling away from the commotion, Diego grabbed the door handle finally tugging it open. He grabbed his mom and frantically dragged them both into the room, instantly shoving the door shut and locking it with shaking fingers. He can hear the grunt of exertion from Luther who he can only imagine is grappling with the Hazel guy, and the short yell from Allison as she throws a punch.</p>
<p>Moving away from the door, he lets out a deep shaky exhale. God part of him wishes he could go out there and help, like he used to years back, but the other part of him, more accustomed to his life and rational sense was screaming for him to stay put. Behind the door like a wuss where it was safe and where his siblings were not.</p>
<p>The fighting and guilt were too much, ringing in his ears like an incessant alarm. No matter how hard he tried to not think about it, it was always there front and center. Covering his ears with his hands, Diego buries his head into his knees and takes a deep shaky breath.</p>
<p>There's pounding at the door. "Diego," Allison said on the other side. "Are you in there? Can you let me in?"</p>
<p>Diego takes another breath, steadying himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He says, but he doesn’t move- his body won’t let him.</p>
<p>"Diego?" Allison says eventually. “Can you open the door?”</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, "Jesus Allison give me a second."</p>
<p>"Look I get that your freaked-"</p>
<p>"I'm not!" He interrupted insistently.</p>
<p>"-But I need to check you over."</p>
<p>"I'm not hurt! I think I would know if I am!"</p>
<p>There was brief silence from the other side of the door. "Not when you're having a panic attack." Allison argued.</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm not!"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Diego.” Allison groaned, “Open the door."</p>
<p>"Fuck you." He spit venomously.</p>
<p>"Real mature. Fine."</p>
<p>A wave of cold seeps down him and the next time he shifts, attention pulling away from the sinking feeling, his back is no longer pressed up against the wall like it was a few seconds ago. He’s on his knees and there’s a pair of hands on each of his shoulders shaking him slightly.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Allison says from right in front of him.  </p>
<p>Diego didn’t hear the words, but he knows enough of his sister to know what she said and what she's done.</p>
<p>Lurching away with a flinch, Diego batted the hands off his shoulder.</p>
<p>"What the hell. <em>Fuck</em>- w-what the fuck." He said in disbelief and betrayal. “Did you just rumor me?”</p>
<p>“I had to you weren-“</p>
<p>“-D-don’t <em>ever</em> do that again.” Diego growled. His orientation was all off, where the hell in the room was he? Fuck was he even in Ben’s room anymore? “Don’t.”</p>
<p>A person being rumored when they could see was one thing. But Diego used a large majority of his memory in determining where he was in relation to everything around him and where he could move. Memory was in a way how he saw the world around him. Like all the information his other senses had retrieve all went towards memory, storing and forming an indescribable map of noise, texture and smell. Without his cane, if he didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t get his bearings- he’d be stumbling around like a distorted- terrified mess.</p>
<p>“Alright- I just don’t have a lot of time. Luther chased those two psychos downstairs and I gotta go after them.”</p>
<p>Diego’s was still angry, and he doubled with the guilt, he couldn’t push down that. “Well then why the hell was you here?” He snapped feverishly.</p>
<p>“To make sure you’re okay, jackass.”</p>
<p>Of course, Allison wanted to. It seemed like all she did with Diego now was coddle him.</p>
<p>Realization dawned on him and he inhaled sharply, “Shit- Mom.”</p>
<p>“Diego…” Her tone was solemn- understanding in the worst way possible. Dread pooled in his stomach and he fought the urge to puke.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” He croaked, pressing his hands against the floor and arching them left and right to feel for her. “Mom.”</p>
<p>Quietly, Allison spoke, “Diego, stop.”</p>
<p>“No.” He spit, volume teetering on a yell.</p>
<p>“She’s gone, Diego, a bullet hit her motherboard.” She took his hand, guiding it over to the smooth skin of his mom’s arm. Diego scooted closer to his mom, trembling hands travelling to where her heart- motherboard was. There was a small hole, big enough to fit a finger in, residing where his mom’s core was. She was still under his touch, unmoving and unresponsive like one of those many paintings where she rested everyday.</p>
<p>“Mom.” He mumbled, “Mom?”</p>
<p>Carefully Allison spoke. “Diego, listen we gotta-“</p>
<p>“No- fuck you and Luther.” He protested. “You fucking wanted this -“ He couldn’t breath. It was all too much. He couldn’t save his mom. He didn’t save her. Not even when he tried.</p>
<p>His sister got up from the floor. “I’m sorry, really. I didn’t want it to happen like this, you have to believe me.” She explained softly, taking a step away. “Please stay here till I come back- please.”</p>
<p>Diego remained silent, hand still stroking gently his mom’s shoulder with care.</p>
<p>Allison began to move, her flats tapping against the floor as she left the room, hurrying towards wherever Luther was. The room went quiet except for the blood pulsing in his ears and the wet inhale he took.  </p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, his fists clench, pounding them against the floor with an anguished yell.</p>
<p>Those people, the ones that stupidly invaded his home and killed his mom; hey had a death wish now, and Diego was going to make sure they got what they deserved.</p>
<p>As you sow, so shall you reap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>University started back up and I'm doing triple the course load I've done in previous years bc of Covid but I'm putting aside time in the day for writing for the sake of my sanity.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My main priority is the other fic I'm working on with the Umbrella Academy rn but im still jamming with this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>